swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
George Benson
George Benson (ur. 22 marca 1943 w Pittsburghu, USA)Scott Yanow The Jazz Singers: The Ultimate Guide, wyd. Music Dispatch 2008, s. 25, ISBN 9780879308254George Benson na stronie allmusic.com – amerykański Świadek Jehowy, słynny gitarzysta, piosenkarz i kompozytor jazzowy. Powszechnie znany jednak ze swojej twórczości w dziedzinie rhythm and blues (R&B) oraz muzyce popularnej. 10-krotny laureat nagrody Grammy], a także m.in. wyróżnienia NEA Jazz Master 2009 za całokształt twórczości, przyznane przez National Endowment for the Arts. Jest ono uważane za najwyższe odznaczenie jazzowe na naszym globie. Jego płyta Breezin z 1976 roku była pierwszą w historii jazzu, która uzyskała status platynowej. W wieku 19 lat został profesjonalnym muzykiem. W 1964 roku nagrał swoją pierwszą płytę jako lider, The New Boss Guitar. Przez kilka następnych lat współpracował z takimi gwiazdami jazzu jak Miles Davis, Herbie Hancock, Joe Farrell, Freddie Hubbard, Jack DeJohnette. W latach 70. XX w. zdobył popularność jako wokalista - najbardziej znanym przebojem Bensona z tamtego okresu jest This Masquerade z wydanej w roku 1976 płyty Breezin', wyróżnionej Nagrodą Grammy. Nagrał także oryginalną wersję utworu Greatest Love of All do filmu biograficznego o Muhammadzie Alim z roku 1977, pod tytułem The Greatest. Piosenka została później z powodzeniem wykorzystana jako cover przez Whitney Houston. Ma w swoim dorobku nagrania z takimi muzykami jak Aretha Franklin, Carlos Santana, Earl Klugh, a ostatnio także z Alem Jarreau (album Givin' It Up z 2006 roku). Charakterystycznym elementem stylu Bensona są jego improwizacje wokalne, wykonywane unisono z gitarą. "Benson należy do garstki artystów, którzy osiągnęli znaczący sukces artystyczny i komercyjny w tak różnych gatunkach, jak soul, jazz i muzyka pop, co stawia go w rzędzie najwybitniejszych wykonawców nieklasycznych ostatnich lat." Diapazon.pl Nagrody Grammy * This Masquerade - Record of the Year (1976) * Breezin' - Best Pop Instrumental Performance (1976) * Theme from Good King Bad - Best Rhythm & Blues Instrumental Performance (1976) * On Broadway - Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male (1978) * Give Me The Night - Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male (1980) * Off Broadway - Best R&B Instrumental Performance (1980) * Moody's Mood - Best Jazz Vocal Performance (1980) * Being With You - Best Pop Instrumental Performance (1983) Uhonorowany tytułem doktora muzyki przez Berklee College of Music (1990). Od roku 1979 jest Świadkiem JehowyWywiad z Georgem Bensonem i charekterystyka utworów. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''The New Boss Guitar'' (1964) *''It's Uptown'' (as The George Benson Quartet) (1966) *''The George Benson Cookbook'' (as The George Benson Quartet) (1966) *''Giblet Gravy'' (1968) *''Shape of Things to Come'' (1968) *''Goodies'' (1968) *''Tell It Like It Is'' (1969) *''I Got a Woman and Some Blues'' (1969) *''The Other Side of Abbey Road'' (1969) *''Beyond the Blue Horizon'' (1971) *''White Rabbit'' (1971) *''Body Talk'' (1973) *''Bad Benson'' (1974) *''Good King Bad'' (1975) *''Breezin'' (1976) *''Benson & Farrell'' (with Joe Farrell) (1976) *''In Flight'' (1976) *''Livin' Inside Your Love'' (1979) *''Give Me the Night'' (1980) *''In Your Eyes'' (1983) *''Pacific Fire'' (1983) *''20/20'' (1984) *''While the City Sleeps...'' (1986) *''Collaboration'' (with Earl Klugh) (1987) *''Twice the Love'' (1988) *''Tenderly'' (1989) *''Big Boss Band'' (1990) *''Love Remembers'' (1993) *''That's Right'' (1996) *''Standing Together'' (1998) *''Absolute Benson'' (2000) *''Irreplaceable'' (2003) *''Givin' It Up'' (with Al Jarreau) (2006) *''Songs and Stories'' (2009) Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Strona oficjalna Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy (biografie) Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy (biografie)